


hunting for you, for your hot heart

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blindfolds, Butlers, Competition, Conversations, Cooking, F/M, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: In which Mika is seduced by her demon housemates, but it's not a competition. Probably.
Relationships: Damien Anderson | Izroul/Mika Anderson, Erik Anderson | Uzaeris/Mika Anderson, James Anderson | Raestrao/Mika Anderson, Matthew Anderson | Zecaeru/Mika Anderson, Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. as though she was at the centre

**Author's Note:**

> title brazenly stolen from Pablo Neruda's "Love Sonnet XI".
> 
> i am a cranky old woman who likes the idea of this game but just. elects to ignore parts of it (like how the boys are virgins, or sam is cop). this is not canon-compliant because it assumes the sex demons have varying levels of sexual experience already, and also sam is a firefighter. i probably also borrowed stuff from BeccaOfThePen's excellent [A World Enough in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519571/chapters/38694686) because it turns out their headcanons vibe well with mine. sorry if i accidentally assume something from that is actually canon.
> 
> anyways, happy kinktober <3

By the time mid-afternoon rolled around, Mika was home from classes. She called that she was home, but was met only with the bright citrus scent of freshly cleaned floors and polished furniture. Not unusual. The others were likely all at home as well, but busy with their respective tasks. And Mika would join them in the work shortly, but first…

She took two steps back, before running forward and gliding over the smooth, clean floor. The lobby echoed with her delighted whoop, and when her feet slipped out from under her, the lobby echoed her surprised shout as well.

“What are you doing?” asked Sam, suddenly holding Mika up so she wouldn’t hit the floor.

“Sock-sliding.” At Sam’s look of annoyed confusion, Mika added, “Didn’t you ever slide around in your socks as a kid?”

“No such thing as socks,” Sam answered.

“What? Really? Demons don’t wear socks?”

“No.” Sam’s voice and expression were flat, so much so Mika had to stifle some giggles. 

“I think you’re making that up,” she said back, and Sam shrugged. He hadn’t brought her back to her feet yet, seemingly content to just hold her over the floor for a while. The last time he’d had his hands on her like this, she’d been crushed between him and a door and kissed like his life depended on it. (It hadn’t, he was just tired and moody after a long day, but the intensity was still fun.)

“I think you’re a doofus,” he finally said, raising her to her feet. Mika shuffled slightly, finding her footing.

“How are preparations going?”

“James and Matthew finally decided on a menu and they’re cooking now. I don’t think either of them wants to share the kitchen with anyone else right now. Erik’s still doing some last-minute sewing, and I think Damien’s getting the bathrooms stocked up. I’ve got one more hallway to dust and then I’m done.”

“Perfect. Anything for me to do?”

“I think all that’s left for you is to put your stuff away and get ready.”

“Okay. Tell the others I say thanks.” Mika waved, walking to the stairs. She took a second to peel off her socks at the stairwell, and then she continued up to her room.

After she and the brothers she shared her home with had gotten used to each other, there was a general agreement that her room was her private oasis. When she closed the door, any sounds from outside were muffled into silence (there was a touch of magic involved). The smell here lacked the faint floral notes that accompanied all five of the brothers to some extent. The en suite bathroom meant that when she needed time alone, she could be certain to have it for as long as necessary.

Mika took a moment to get her schoolwork set on her desk, then went to the washroom. When she emerged more than an hour later, she was showered and lotioned and shaved and her hair was dry. It was an awful lot of work, but her father would not tolerate her cutting corners on her appearance. 

By the time she was putting on underwear, there was a gentle knock on the door. “Princess?” Erik called from the other side.

“Just a moment!” she answered, fastening the clasps on her bra. Then she opened the door, and Erik slipped inside, a mass of dark gauzy, sparkling fabric over one arm.

“All the finishing touches are done, just have to be sure that it meets your standards. Please, give it your most honest criticism.” Erik held out the dress and Mika found her way into it, letting him fasten the button at the back of her neck. Despite his frequent flirtations, he never made saucy comments helping her dress. He treated it like a job, with only the lightest flattery.

Mika examined herself in the mirror. The dark navy gown clung to her body to her hips, then flared out a little. The fabric sparkled when she swayed. It looked stylish, with only a vague resemblance to the dress she’d bought a month ago against Erik’s protests, and there was a hint of fantasy to it. The skirt flared out a little like a ball gown, the glitter seemed almost magical in origin.

“It’s gorgeous, you must have spent so much time on this.”

“Time well spent, I assure you,” he answered, stepping forward. He took Mika’s hand in his and kissed her knuckles. “If it made you happy, I would spend all my time making things for you.”

Mika felt her ears get warm. Erik’s words never got less pretty, and the sincerity with which he said them made her shiver. Another knock on the door stopped her from answering.

“Uh, I have something for you,” Damien called from outside.

“Please, bring it in,” Mika called, taking a step back from Erik. Damien left the door open behind him as he entered. He was already in his black trousers and white shirt. 

“Matthew sent me up. He wants you to have these.” He held out his hand and Mika saw jewellry. Tasteful earrings and a necklace to match. Matthew had promised that when he made gifts like these, they weren’t precisely real, just real enough to look nice. It took some pressure off her shoulders; even if it cost Matthew only some energy to make, she felt guilty being given fancy gifts.

“May I?” Damien asked, and Mika nodded, sweeping her hair away. Damien came close, leaning in to get the necklace to clasp. Close enough that Mika could smell lilies, a scent that stirred a powerful memory in her of being kissed slowly, hands tangled in her hair and Damien bent over her.

She heard him take a slow, deep breath. It took a heartbeat longer than it should have for Damien to step back and hand over the earrings.

“Thank you,” she said, keeping her voice even. Erik was looking at her with a bit of a smirk, but he didn’t make a comment.

“We should probably finish getting dressed,” he prompted, and Damien nodded.

“I’ll be down shortly,” Mika said, closing the door behind them. There was still her make-up to do, not to mention needing a moment to calm down.

There was an agreement, she reminded herself as she started. The boys could stay with her, and she didn’t mind giving them energy (was happy to do so, even). Beyond that, they were friends and housemates. That was all. Or that’s what was supposed to happen.

That she found the brothers attractive was no surprise. Their survival depended on being found attractive, and they all put work into maintaining their appearances. The social graces that kept them (mostly) well-fed in the demon realm made them pleasant companions here. And they were all in their own ways kind and thoughtful. Even now, when her father decided her home would be the perfect place to host a party, they were fine making sure everything was clean and there would be food to eat.

Mika had gotten rather good at hiding it, but she wasn’t sure how to handle this level of generosity. Especially when all five brothers had made it clear that if she wanted something more, they would be happy to give it. Did she have the right to accept from one and not the others? Did she have the right to accept from all of them? It made her head spin and stomach twist into knots. Better not to think about it.

Her eyeliner went on easily. Her thoughts were still elsewhere, planning her route through the evening. The boys would play butler once again (with James’ assurance that there would be a spell to gently discourage the guests from recognising them, paired with the general tendency for people to ignore the help) to ensure things went smoothly. Mika’s responsibility was to carry herself respectably, speak approvingly of James’ leadership of Anderson Toys, and gloss over the fact she had yet to determine what she wanted to study in university. She could give no one the chance to assume that she was simply spending her grandfather’s money wasting time, as opposed to finally exploring what she actually wanted.

Dabbing a touch of perfume on her wrists and the back of her neck, Mika took a moment to slip on a pair of heels and left her room. The rest of the home was a little cold, owing to the open windows in the lobby. She heard them close abruptly even before she reached the stairs.

James was standing at the bottom, looking up at her with something like admiration, but also hunger. It had been a while since he last took her energy, tugging her into his lap and kissing her breathless. She wondered where else he might be getting it from. 

He held out his hand when she reached the last few steps, guiding her down gently. “You look lovely tonight, Miss,” he said, all sincerity and none of that hunger from a moment before. “I think I heard a car come in, best ready yourself.”

None of the brothers much approved of her father, but James most of all seemed to understand the strange mix of fear and desire to please she felt. He set his hand on her lower back for a moment, then walked with her to the front door. Before they could knock, Mika opened the doors for her parents, and James stepped to the side, melting into the background.

Within an hour the guests had all arrived. There was chatter at all angles, but not so loud. No one wanted to be the one to drown out Erik’s piano playing from the second floor. Mika found herself in a conversation with a shareholder and her partner, discussing the highlights of university life. It was nice, she didn’t feel she needed to keep a tight hold on herself and what she said.

A tray went past and the shareholder reached out. Matthew turned around, smiling cheerfully. “Care for some nibbles?” 

“Yes, please,” Mika said, a little excited. Matthew and James were both talented cooks, but rarely worked together. Whatever they made was bound to be excellent. The nibble was a few layers of paper-thin pastry, shaped into a cup. A strawberry and melted brie filled each cup. The taste was amazing, and Mika couldn’t help the little shiver of pleasure from the taste. Matthew was staring at her, his gaze lidded and even a little smug.

It lasted only for a second before his pleasant service smile was back and he was walking away, serving the other guests. Mika returned to her conversation. The night went on. At one moment, despite hardly even being the host of this party, Mika felt as though she was at its centre. Above, Erik was playing Clair de Lune, a favourite piece of hers. The moment she started feeling too hot, Damien opened a few of the lobby windows a fraction. Sam and Matthew always went past with food or drink at just the right moment. And James had somehow kept her parents occupied on the opposite end of the room all evening, despite never saying a word. 

It was a little overwhelming, but in a good way. She didn’t want to be selfish, but she liked having all five brothers devoting their attention to her wants and needs. Without asking, everything she wanted was taken care of. A blush rose to her cheeks, though it was easy to pretend it was the alcohol she’d been sipping at that brought out the colour. Her dress, previously perfectly tailored, felt just a little too tight, a little too warm despite the cool night air pouring into the room.

It took a moment for her to realise what she was feeling. Despite talking to people she hardly knew, for a party she didn’t want to have, she was turned on. Really turned on. She wanted to be upstairs in her oasis, out of this dress and under the sheets. How long would the night go on?

A glance at the clock left her dissatisfied. Patience, she reminded herself. Two hours to go, at worst. Maybe a little longer if her parents wanted to talk for a while. Then she could take off her shoes, head upstairs, and relax.

Sam touched her shoulder as he passed, a little supportive gesture. Mika tried not to groan, though in pleasure or frustration she wasn’t sure.


	2. no need to rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika works off some sexual frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating's explicit now, because we are entering what i can only describe is the self-indulgent land of porn and headcanons and porny headcanons.
> 
> also, the game's pretty tame at pg-16. this content is decidedly less tame. i'll be keeping with the spirit of enthusiastic consent (natch), but mind the tags in case something is uncomfortable.

The doors closed behind her parents, and Mika was finally free. She slouched in a decidedly inelegant fashion, stepping out of her shoes.

“You’re tired. You can go to bed now,” Damien said, slipping closer to her. The brothers all came towards her, Erik seeming to glide down the stairs to join them.

“But the clean-up…” Mika protested, but James smiled charmingly.

“Damien’s right, Miss. You look worn out. We still have some energy to spare, it’ll take no time to get things tidied up.” He took another step forward, but Sam got to her first, setting a hand on her lower back and ushering her to the stairs.

"Just get some sleep," he grumbled. “We got this.”

Matthew handed over her shoes. Mika was already up two stairs when she turned around and saw the five brothers watching her. The fact that all of them were giving her their full attention, their gazes soft and without judgement or expectations, left her feeling warm. She smiled, feeling a little of her exhaustion come off her shoulders.

“Good night.”

The brothers wished her the same, all offering their wishes at once. Mika turned back and went up the stairs.

Her bedroom door closed behind her with a satisfying click, the sounds of the brothers working to clean up fading into nothing. Mika undressed, stretching and popping a few joints as she went. She took a few moments to do her evening routine, emerging from the bathroom with a bare face and bare body. The dress she laid carefully over the back of her desk chair; she owed Erik a lot for a dress that gorgeous, tailored perfectly for her.

Mika got herself comfortable, tucked under a fluffy duvet with her bedside lamp casting a low, warm light on everything. The tension in her body fully unwound itself, until she was just left with the pleasant warmth from before. So often she and the incubus brothers acted like friendly housemates; coming and going and tending the house on their own time, gathering for meals every few days when schedules aligned. 

She had told them repeatedly that she could support them for a while, but the brother had all insisted on finding work of their own. James had used some magic trickery as well as his own intelligence and charisma to climb the corporate ladder at Anderson Toys, chasing the CEO position. Matthew had been quick to follow James, entering the design department instead of management. Erik was doing tailoring work and developing an online following for his work; still niche, but he was catching the right people’s attention. Sam and Damien still needed to develop their literacy, but Sam was determined to get EMT certified and become a firefighter. Damien was still uncertain what he wanted, but his brothers assured him constantly that he could take his time to figure it out.

They told her the same thing, when she wondered what she wanted from life. All five of them were so considerate about her insecurities, offering comfort whenever she needed it. The warmth of being cared for intensified in her chest. Mika rolled onto her back, hugging herself with a smile. She adored the brothers, each one for his own virtues.

Feeling full of contentment and the sweet relief of being in bed, Mika reached blindly into her bedside table drawer, shoving it closed with her knuckles as she found what she wanted. She pressed the soft, squishy button and the device woke up, buzzing a low and consistent tone. Then she brushed the vibe around her nipple, trying to think happy, generic sexy thoughts. Her breasts being kneaded, the small handfuls of soft flesh entirely enclosed in Sam’s large hands.

 _Generic_ , she reminded herself, half-heartedly. Trying to imagine a perfectly generic lover was rather difficult when she had five excellent choices on hand, ready to leap into her imagination. It was a fool’s errand, but at least she could make an attempt.

She teased her other breast with the vibe, brushing her nipple. Hard and sensitive, she wanted a soft touch to toy with it. Someone with pianist hands, someone who might lean down and kiss and blow and leave damp circles with his tongue, peering up at her under a long fringe of red hair.

Generic wasn’t working. If the brothers were going to set themselves in her brain and refuse to leave, she was going to have to work around it.

She would be blindfolded, she decided. Not knowing who was in the room, or even if it was one or more of the brothers. She brought the vibe down to her clit, letting it sit just above her sweet spot on the lowest intensity. No need to rush.

Someone would definitely kiss her, maybe an upside-down kiss while he played with her hair. She wouldn’t know if the floral smell overtaking her was tulips or daisies or something else, only that fingers ran through her hair and she was being kissed slowly. Her scalp tingled, her skin alive to every touch.

A mouth would take in her breast, sucking and nipping and licking her deeper into arousal. A hand on her other breast, drawing tight circles around her nipple, pinching and tweaking it then gently stroking the underside of her breast. Shivers went up her spine at the sensation. Maybe the kissing would stop, and then start again, with someone whose lips were soft and dry and not swollen like hers. A different brother kissing her, not playing with her hair but holding her face in his hands.

She imagined warm fingers opening her labia, massaging her entrance. Other fingers would stroke her clit, keeping a slow pace. No need to rush.

Except Mika had been aroused for hours, enveloped by the care of the incubi she shared her home with. Perhaps she wanted to rush. She moved the vibe over her most sensitive spot, turning up the intensity. She imagined herself on her hands and knees, blindfold keeping the objects of her fantasy anonymous. She would open her mouth and hold a cockhead between her lips. One of the brothers would give her ass a firm pat, nearly a slap, and then press into her sex. The brother in her mouth would hold her head, fingers curled softly around her ears, and begin to thrust. Hands would hold her dangling breasts, massaging and kneading and teasing them from whatever awkward angle they were at.

Mika would be fucked from both ends, surrounded by who-knows-how-many incubi, their collective enthrallment wrapping her in golden warmth better than any blanket. They would give her pleasure and she would return it hundredfold as energy. She wouldn’t need to know who touched her, would have no hint unless they made some tell-tale sound when they came.

She imagined the brother in her mouth coming, filling her mouth with spend. She would swallow and catch her breath, and another brother would put a hand on the back of her head, stroking her hair as he gathered it all in his hand, and then she would open her mouth fully to him.

Some set of fingers would go back to her clit, hands would hold her hips, her head, her breasts. Completely surrounded by the brothers she adored. Mika came suddenly, pulling her vibe away from her suddenly-oversensitive clit. 

She turned it off automatically, lying limp in her bed. She’s never fantasized quite like that. She hadn’t thought she would enjoy the semi-anonymity as much as she did. There was probably something to consider about her refusal to choose one brother as a partner, and her enjoyment of that scenario. She didn’t feel like drawing the line.

The vibe went back into her bedside table drawer, and the lamp went off with a click. Mika shifted slightly, until she was lying on a cooler part of the mattress. Her clit throbbed for a second, until she pressed her thighs together. The heavy, smothering warmth of the afterglow made her feel wonderfully drowsy. It was so easy to just slip into sleep.


	3. under no obligation to respond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika has a talk about some pressing matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out i needed to add a talky chapter, whoops. the next chapters should be smutty.

After breakfast, Mika bid most of the brothers goodbye for the day. Matthew and James were off for a half-day of work to make up for leaving early yesterday, and Sam and Damien had elected to take their studies to the library for the morning as well. Erik stood next to Mika at the front door, close enough that she could smell roses.

“Class?” he asked.

“Just one, in the late afternoon. I’m completely free this morning,” she said.

“Well, I think I can take a morning off the social media grind and enjoy this rarest of treats: time alone with you.” Erik offered her his elbow and she took it. “What shall we do this fine morning?”

“I had an idea when I woke up this morning, actually. I want to make something sweet and have tea with you this afternoon. I just don’t know what to make.” She wanted to show her appreciation, especially when she came down for breakfast and saw the lobby absolutely spotless. They could tell her from dawn til dusk that they were content to help, but she had to demonstration her appreciation for them somehow.

“Well, we all have different tastes in sweets, but I’m certain we’d all enjoy whatever you make. None of us would turn down a gift from you.” Mika turned to the kitchen and Erik followed her lead. He walked with such a practiced grace, Mika always felt a little clumsy next to him.

“I feel like making shortcake,” Mika finally said. “Maybe there are some leftover strawberries from last night. I know there’s some cream left from the other day.”

“Sounds lovely, Princess! I’m happy to offer myself as your sous-chef for the morning, to offer my services in whatever way you require.” His voice dipped into a lower register for the last few words, bringing warmth to Mika’s cheeks and her hair standing up on the back of her neck.

“Erik!” she said, batting his arm with her free hand. He laughed.

“I assume it’s mostly going to be chopping and preparing things for you, but I won’t take anything off the table,” Erik answered, a chuckle under his words.

In the kitchen Mika found a recipe book and Erik started gathering the ingredients as she read them out. 

“We do have strawberries, Princess!” Erik told her as he rummaged through the fridge for butter.

“Yes!” Mika pumped her fist in delight.

Erik began washing and chopping the strawberries as Mika measured butter and flour and sugar. They worked in comfortable quiet for a few minutes, with the background noise of the radio as a pleasant filler.

“Princess, I have a small confession,” Erik said when Mika turned out the beginnings of her dough from the food processor to a large bowl. “James and Matthew do have work today, but Sam and Damien are out on my request.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” As far as she knew, it was rare for them to require privacy to begin with, and the house was certainly big enough to banish the others to a few rooms and have plenty of space to themselves.

“We had a discussion last night, about our current arrangement.”

“Is something wrong?” Mika asked, immediately worried.

“Not at all. We’re very grateful that after everything that happened since our arrival, you were still willing to give us a home. I’m not sure we’ll ever be able to fully express our gratitude.” Mika snuck a peek at Erik. His fringe hid most of his face from her, but his voice was soft and sincere. “Especially since you’ve been so generous in sharing your energy with us as well.”

Mika’s ears got warmer. “It’s really good for me, too.”

“I should hope so! I would hate to hear that we’ve been disappointing you. But you’ve certainly noticed at this point that we… have drawn a line.” 

She had noticed. Mika was one part pleased (the boys fed on sexual energy and still kept themselves restrained) and one part frustrated (for obvious reasons). She turned out the shaggy dough onto the floured countertop and took a rolling pin to it.

“We… well, we were worried for a while about coming on too strong. We never want you to feel pressure to be intimate with us. Your energy is _very good_ , but we have ways to find more. If you elected never to share again, we would be fine.”

“I never felt pressured. It was kind of strange, at first, doing _stuff_ with _all_ of you, but that’s just me, I think.” At first, she’d had to suppress the little voice in her head that called her vulgar things for enjoying herself with the brothers. But none of them seem bothered, even on the handful of occasions she’d been walked in on by one while kissing another.

“At some point we came to the same conclusion. And now we’re trying to navigate something slightly more complicated.” Erik dropped the chopped strawberries into a little bowl and poured sugar over them.

“What is it?” Mika asked. Erik wouldn’t be talking about private matters between him and his brothers if he wasn’t supposed to talk about them. Whatever it was, it had to be something serious.

“You’re an astonishing woman, you know. I can’t imagine many people, human or demon, winning the hearts of all five of us.”

Mika stopped. She didn’t know what she’d been expecting, only that this was not it. 

“You’re under no obligation to respond to us now. In fact, I think all of us would agree that you should take as much time as you need. Nothing has to change, if you prefer things as they are now.”

“I—but if you’re—doesn’t it bother you?”

Erik turned to face her, giving her a pleasant smile. “I value your happiness and the happiness of my brothers above all else. I’ve found jealousy doesn’t come easily to me, so if you wish to continue to divide your time between us, I would be perfectly content with that. The others may differ on the issue of jealousy, but not on the matter of your happiness.”

Her mind reeled. If she understood Erik right, then he and his brothers all had feelings for her. What kind of feelings, she couldn’t be absolutely certain, though she doubted they were familial. And if she wanted to, she could just continue on, exactly as things had been.

“I—wow, I don’t—” Mika shut her mouth so hard her teeth hurt for a moment.

“Like I said, you are under no obligation to respond now. Let’s finish preparing these little shortcakes, shall we?” Erik sounded completely calm. However he did it, Mika wanted to know.

"What a lovely surprise!" James exclaimed, hours later when everyone was home and being ushered into the dining room. Six small shortcakes filled with strawberries and cream were laid out, as well as a tea service. 

"One of your favourites, right?" Matthew asked, swiping a taste of the cream.

They sat and poured tea and Sam got to talking about the ridiculous jargon in the medical field, how everything was in code. Mika had a laugh at his outraged exclamation that hyponatremia could just be called "low sodium levels in blood" and that should be fine.

Then James put down his fork with a slightly louder clatter, catching her attention.

"Erik talked to you, right?" he asked.

"He did. I don't know what to say."

James' smile was warm. Did he always have such affection in his eyes, or was he only letting it show now? Or had Mika just been blind to it until now? "You don't have to say anything," he assured. "If it's alright with you, we'd like to be a bit _more forward_ in the future. To, I suppose, make a case. Is that something you'd like?"

Mika's stomach fluttered, as though she had begun the descent on a roller coaster. Yes, she'd like that very much. 

Before she could agree, Sam cut in, "It's fine if you're not interested. We can get energy from other places, so you don't have to do it if you don't wanna."

"No, I want to. I like being with you." Her cheeks burned. She wasn't ashamed of herself and her life, but talking about it did make her more aware of the absurdity of it all. Five sex demon brothers liked to kiss her (with the occasional boob or butt grab for good measure) in order to feed on her pleasure energy and had no issue sharing her. All this despite them all having some kind of feelings for her. What sort of indulgent romance novel did she even live in?

"Good. I promise, nothing much will change unless you want it to. You're in control, Miss." Mika glanced down the table. She was met by the smiling faces of all five brothers.


End file.
